


FLORIN STREET

by Houndmancometh



Category: Neighborly, Street - Fandom, place - Fandom, togetherness - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndmancometh/pseuds/Houndmancometh





	FLORIN STREET

FLORIN STREET

There is much to say about Florin Street  
A Street full of unity  
It’s also outside a major city  
The place of joy and happiness  
It is in Chestnut Grove, Vermont  
It’s where dreams and hope come together  
The wintry slopes  
The winter feel of snow  
At Christmas time, Florin Street becomes its own wonderland  
The senses of love  
Yet only a tot can embrace  
Florin Street comes alive in any Season or Holiday  
The Neighbors become your family  
Festive Love all around  
The stars would twinkle every night  
The Church bells would ring Florin Street inspiration  
It was no time to be said, but every given moment to be glad  
Florin Street was the place to be  
The atmosphere was the place and still is for all to see  
Enchanted, but more than once upon a time  
It was how the ice sickles would shine  
All the Neighbors would be dancing and singing  
There was so much good will  
It is even still  
Florin Street being a look back  
But my story was a total fact  
My mind is a personal projector  
Florin Street always invites outsiders to enter  
Those were the days  
In fact, those memories will always stay  
At least, I have a place for a getaway  
No matter whether I am depressed or struggle, Florin Street will always cheer me up  
Joy from the heart  
Florin Street being my start  
Cheers


End file.
